oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
North Star Regulus
North Star Regulus (北星レグルス Hōsei Regurusu) is one of the antagonists of Olympus Pretty Cure. He is one of the Horoscorb Guardians who have been corrupted into a Royal Star by Nemesis. His true form is Kirke, who guards the Onyx Horoscorb and ends with sentences with "~kirke". As a human his name is Shidou Hokuto (獅堂 北斗 Shidō Hokuto). Appearance Regulus takes the form of a slender humanoid lion with white fur, a black mane, and light gray eyes. He wears a yellow full body robe adorned with all sorts of jewels. As Hokuto, he has short black hair and light gray feline eyes. His preference of clothing is foppish; he normally wears a purple tuxedo with coattails, a dark-blue cravat with seven stars, black trousers, and black dress shoes. He also wears a purple top hat with the word "Konig" in gold letters and a gilded sun on top. As Kirke, he is a small lion with white fur, a black mane, a black Leo symbol on his forehead, and wears a white-gold scarf fastened with an onyx gemstone clip. Personality Regulus is a pompous, bombastic person who thinks of himself as an arbiter of everything that is high class. He indulges himself in luxury and pursues valuable works of art. In his Hokuto guise, he poses as an esteemed critic (in his own opinion) who samples things like gourmet food, priceless antiques, sculptures, and vintage wines. Anything he deems as beneath him is not fit to exist, and does not like when people disagree with his opinion or challenge his lofty standards. He is however generous to a fault, offering to pay thrice as much for something that satisfies him, is always obliged to repay his debts and admires people with passion and drive. History As a Horoscorb guardian, he originally had no actual personality, but Olympia's nobles held his metallurgical abilities in high esteem. Because of this, he developed an air of sophistication by proxy. Relationships 'Nemesis - '''He often kisses up to her in order to avoid punishment, contrary to his lion-like appearance. He eventually stands up to her when his repeated failures to defeat the Pretty Cure wears her patience thin. 'East Star Aldebaran - 'He has a certain level of respect for Aldebaran, even though he scoffs at his interest in video games and struggles to understand his newfound technological know-how. 'West Star Antares - 'Her standoffish attitude grates on his nerves, especially when she calls him "grandpa" out of pure spite. 'South Star Fomalhaut -''' 'Kuwakubo Michie -' 'Shimizu Manami -' '''Kaneda Kajiya - '''He frequently eats his dishes during the parties he caters, even esteeming his omurice. However, he becomes offended when Kajiya offers him cheap wine. Ability Regulus' element is fire, and has the ability to smelt down metal objects with his hands and reshape them into something else, as well as turning copper and iron into precious metals. He primarily summons Kataina from anything made of metal, although he also uses paintings, vases, and statues. Category:Olympus Pretty Cure Category:Villains Category:Mascots